


baby it's cold outside

by tostitos



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boyfriends Being Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Multi, Polyamory, Snowball Fight, Valentine's Day Fluff, hyunghyuk are fake mean to each other, some cursing because i'm me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tostitos/pseuds/tostitos
Summary: minhyuk just wants to make a snowman, hyungwon just wants to hibernate, and kihyun somehow puts up with the both of them.(the one where minhyuk is positive (kinda), hyungwon is negative, and kihyun is neutral)





	baby it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> i was suddenly struck with ot3 feels and broke my flower child only rule to speed write this
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/monstazet)|[blr](http://at-tostitos.tumblr.com)|[cc](https://curiouscat.me/tosties)

"it's too cold outside for this," hyungwon complains and tugs his beanie lower over his wind bitten ears, his overgrown hair doing nothing to protect against the two degree chill.

his words fall on ears that never listen to anything they dont want to hear, of course, and he sighs as fingers protected by thick gloves pinch his black, wool coat and tug him farther into the parking lot of his apartment building.

"you're already outside. suck it up," his boyfriend says as he drags hyungwon through snow that comes dangerously close to the top of their boots.

hyungwon already feels a bit of ice that slipped in melting through his sock and freezing the arch of his foot. its been snowing for the past two weeks with nearly no pause and hyungwon is just another two centimeters of winter wonderland magic away from lying to down make a snow angel, not making the snow angel, and simply waiting for hypothermia to end his suffering.

"i'm literally dying, minhyuk. do you want that on your conscience?"

his boyfriend doesn't bother to turn around as he snorts but hyungwon knows he's rolling his eyes.

"we start dying as soon as we're born. suck it up."

hyungwon sucks his teeth, annoyed that minhyuk is repeating what he always says to minhyuk when he complains like this but also pleased at the same time. "you're evolving."

"soon i'll reach my final form and i'll even be immune to your sad little woe is me pout."

minhyuk finally stops walking when they're at the corner of the parking lot the owner of their apartment building doesn't bother paying to have cleared. there are already tiny snow houses and snowmen crafted by the kids in the building – hyungwon is surprised they're not out here now. little tiny things impervious to mother nature's wicked power of frost, he's convinced children these days are all made in labs; they can't be human.

there's a breeze and hyungwon life span shortens by eighty years. now he's the equivalent of one hundred and three. he'll be lucky if he survives until they go back inside. the end in coming.

"can you stop being so down?" minhyuk nudges him in the side with a heavy sigh. "we're making a snowman. not trekking through siberia."

"i have snow in my boot."

and then he has snow on the front of his coat.

he blinks at minhyuk, snow crystals clinging to his boyfriend's glove. "you just made the biggest mistake of your life."

because although he may be anti-cold, chae hyungwon can't let go such an obvious provocation. he's heard some dead man once said 'all is fair in love and war' and he isn't one for poetry but he does like making minhyuk cry.

minhyuk easily jerks out of the way of his first snowball. "haha, you missed." he sticks out his tongue and a second later gets a mouth full of snow.

"i never miss," hyungwon states, voice dry.

minhyuk chokes, wiping the snow off his cheeks. "oh. it's _on_."

 

"a-all i-i wanted t-t-to do was make a," a full body shiver courses through minhyuk, "s-snowman." he jabs the elevator button close to a million times and glares up at hyungwon through damp, dark chocolate brown fringe.

hyungwon returns the glare with an amazing amount of fire considering how he can't feel any of his extremities. "y-you could h-have. by your d-damn self."

the elevator doors open and they shove inside the tiny box. hyungwon, the nerves in his fingers long frozen, hits the button for the sixth floor with his elbow.

"i c-can't believe you p-put snow in my underwear,” complains minhyuk, bouncing on his heels to retain warmth.

it's cute, but hyungwon would rather antagonize him than tell him that. "s-suck it up, loser."

"f-fuck you."

"you've l-lost that privilege. sorry. s-shouldn't have w-woke me up to play outside i-in the fucking tundra."

thankfully, they left their apartment door unlocked and they elbow each other to get through the doorway first. minhyuk wins, but only because he cheats and aims for hyungwon's dick.

"looks like you two had fun."

kihyun stands close to the entryway, obviously on his way into the kitchen. one of his eyebrows is quirked, as is one corner of his mouth, in his usual expression of amusement.

minhyuk shrugs off his coat and kicks off his boots with a hiss. "talk to your boyfriend. i'm done with him." as soon as he tears off his hat, hyungwon pulls his hair.

swatting him off, minhyuk tries to step further into their apartment only to be held back by kihyun's hand on his chest.

"take off your socks unless you're going to mop the water you track on our shitty hardwood floors."

hyungwon and minhyuk both step out of their socks. hyungwon gets them off first and slips around minhyuk to walk to their bedroom so he can change. he unbuttons his pants and begins to tug his sweater over his head.

minhyuk races from behind him, slipping into their bedroom a second before hyungwon.

"first!"

"i thought you weren't talking to me."

minhyuk opens his mouth before closing it, realizing there's no way he can respond to that.

they change quickly, leaving their wet clothes in the empty basket by the door, and they both sigh as they begin to warm up again.

kihyun is in the kitchen when they leave the bedroom and trail back to the front of the house, resolutely not looking at each other.

(they look, of course, but turn up their noses every time their eyes meet.)

"i'm making hot chocolate," kihyun says when they pop into the kitchen, looking adorable and cozy in a huge black zip-up hoodie with fleece.

it's not fair that he's warm and hyungwon feels like he's lived through all five major ice ages back to back. still, hyungwon walks up to him by the counter and wraps his arms around his midsection, settling his chin atop kihyun's head.

"do we have mini marshmallows?" he asks because he loves those things.

if he had to rank the things he loves most in a list sleep would be number one, kihyun at two, mini marshmallows at three, and next to a void symbol would be the name lee minhyuk.

minhyuk seats himself on the stool on the other side of the island. "don't give him any marshmallows. my balls are frozen because of him."

"kihyun, have you ever heard of this great, although overrated, song called 'let it go'?"

kihyun snorts and weasels his way out of hyungwon's grasp.

unfortunately, he, unlike minhyuk, is already immune to the powerful chae pout.

shrugged off, hyungwon has no choice but to sit down at the island and wait for the milk to finish warming.

"excuse me, i'm sitting here." minhyuk scoffs when hyungwon plops onto half of his lap.

"and now _i'm_ sitting here too."

minhyuk loops an arm around hyungwon's waist. "whatever."

kihyun snorts again as he brings down three lion king mugs – timon for hyungwon, simba for kihyun, and pumbaa for minhyuk – and fills them with the hot chocolate powder. he adds the milk and lightly stirs the drinks with a spoon before sliding two of the mugs across the counter.

hyungwon grasps the handle of his and stares down at the drink. "why is it pink?"

"because food coloring exists and it's valentine's day, asshole," answers kihyun as he rounds the counter with his mug in hand and leans against it beside them.

"sorry, i forgot because minhyuk did the most unromantic thing ever by asking me to go outside as white death falls from the sky. why did you stay inside as i suffered?"

"he's the one who told me to take you," minhyuk reveals and hyungwon gapes at kihyun.

kihyun shrugs. "i hate the cold." he dips in to peck minhyuk's lips. "thanks for listening for once."

hyungwon takes a sip of the hot chocolate. it burns his throat. "love is dead."

**Author's Note:**

> i was thinking of starting something with this dynamic at some point so don't be surprised if you see this au again


End file.
